The present disclosure generally relates to cyclic pulsed detonation combustors (PDCs) and more particularly, enhancing the deflagration-to-detonation transition (DDT) process by integrating a cooling fluid flow with the initiation obstacles.
In a generalized pulse detonation combustor, fuel and oxidizer (e.g., oxygen-containing gas such as air) are admitted to an elongated detonation chamber at an upstream inlet end. An igniter is used to initiate this combustion process. Following a successful transition to detonation, a detonation wave propagates toward the outlet at supersonic speed causing substantial combustion of the fuel/air mixture before the mixture can be substantially driven from the outlet. The result of the combustion is to rapidly elevate pressure within the combustor before substantial gas can escape through the combustor exit. The effect of this inertial confinement is to produce near constant volume combustion. Such devices can be used to produce pure thrust or can be integrated in a gas-turbine engine. The former is generally termed a pure thrust-producing device and the latter is termed a pulse detonation turbine engine. A pure thrust-producing device is often used in a subsonic or supersonic propulsion vehicle system such as rockets, missiles and afterburner of a turbojet engine. Industrial gas turbines are often used to provide output power to drive an electrical generator or motor. Other types of gas turbines may be used as aircraft engines, on-site and supplemental power generators, and for other applications.
The deflagration-to-detonation (DDT) process begins when a fuel-air mixture in a chamber is ignited via a spark or other ignition source. The subsonic flame generated from the spark accelerates as it travels along the length of the chamber due to various chemical and flow mechanics. As the flame reaches critical speeds, “hot spots” are created that create localized explosions, eventually transitioning the flame to a super sonic detonation wave. The DDT process can take up to several meters of the length of the chamber, and efforts have been made to reduce the distance required for DDT by using internal initiation obstacles in the flow. The problem with obstacles for cyclic detonation devices is that they create a pressure drop within the chamber during the fill process and require cooling of the obstacles to enable long life. Initiation obstacles that include an integrated cooling system and minimize pressure drops during the fill process are desirable.
As used herein, a “pulse detonation combustor” is understood to mean any device or system that produces pressure rise, temperature rise and velocity increase from a series of repeating detonations or quasi-detonations within the device. A “quasi-detonation” is a supersonic turbulent combustion process that produces pressure rise, temperature rise and velocity increase higher than pressure rise, temperature rise and velocity increase produced by a deflagration wave. Embodiments of pulse detonation combustors include a fuel injection system, an oxidizer flow system, a means of igniting a fuel/oxidizer mixture, and a detonation chamber, in which pressure wave fronts initiated by the ignition process coalesce to produce a detonation wave or quasi-detonation. Each detonation or quasi-detonation is initiated either by external ignition, such as spark discharge or laser pulse, or by gas dynamic processes, such as shock focusing, autoignition or by another detonation (cross-fire). As used herein, a detonation is understood to mean either a detonation or quasi-detonation. The geometry of the detonation combustor is such that the pressure rise of the detonation wave expels combustion products out the pulse detonation combustor exhaust to produce a thrust force. Pulse detonation combustion can be accomplished in a number of types of detonation chambers, including shock tubes, resonating detonation cavities and tubular/tuboannular/annular combustors. As used herein, the term “chamber” includes pipes having circular or non-circular cross-sections with constant or varying cross sectional area. Exemplary chambers include cylindrical tubes, as well as tubes having polygonal cross-sections, for example hexagonal tubes.